Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus "Klaus", auch Nik genannt, ist ein Urvmapir/Hybrid, und entand aus der Affäre Esthers mit einem Werwolf. Er ist der Halb-Bruder von Elijah, Henrick, Finn, Kol und Rebekah und der Haupt-Antagonist der zweiten Staffel. Geschichte Klaus stammte aus einer reichen osteuropäischen Familie. Seine Mutter begann eine Affäre und aus dieser Beziehung entstand er. Er verstand sich sich mit allen gut außer mit seinem Stiefvater. Nachdem Henrick getötet wurde, verwandelte Esther ihre Familie durch einen Zauber in Vampire. Als Klaus seinen ersten Mord an einem Menschen beging, aktivierte er den Werwolfsfluch und Mikael erfuhr so von der Untreuheit seiner Frau. Er verfolgte den Geliebten und ermorderte ihn und dessen gesamte Familie. Allerdings war er sich nicht darüber im Klaren, dass er damit einen bis heute andauernden Konflikt zwischen den Spezies auslöste. Klaus biologischer Vater kam aus einer Familie, die Werwölfe war. Dieser Umstand führt dazu, dass Klaus zwei verschiedene Blutlinien in sich vereinte: die der Vampire und die der Werwölfe. Um seine Werwolfseite zu bannen, legte seine Mutter einen Fluch auf Klaus. Aus Rache tötete Klaus seine Mutter und machte Mikael dafür verantwortlich. 1492 An seinem Geburtstag wurde Katherine ihm von seinem Bruder vorgestellt. Er plante, sie zu opfern, um seinen Fluch endlich zu brechen. Er bemerkte, dass Elijah Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln begann, drohte er, ihn zu töten, falls er Katherine zur Flucht verhalf. Trotzdem entkam Katherine und wurde durch ihre Verwandlung in einen Vampir unbrauchbar für das Ritual. Aus Rache tötete Klaus ihre gesamte Familie und war über 500 Jahre auf der Jagd nach Katherine. 1920 In "The Reckoning" offenbart Klaus, dass Stefan ihn und seine Schwester gekannt hat. Damals in Rebekah verliebt, trafen sich Stefan und Klaus zum ersten Mal in Gloria's Bar. Sie verstanden sich gut und hatten Spaß, Menschen wie Liam Grant Angst einzujagen. Als Klaus und Rebekah aus der Bar vor Mikael flohen, manipulierte Klaus Stefan, alles über sie zu vergessen. Als Mikael Stefan fragte, ob er Klaus und Rebekah gesehen hätte, verneinte er. Staffel Zwei Zum ersten Mal fiel Klaus' Name in einem Gespräch zwischen Stefan und Rose. Später erzählt Katherine, dass Stefan Isobel aufsuchen solle, um Klaus zu finden. In "Geliebte Feindin" taucht Isobel schließlich auf und hilft, Katherine und Alaric Saltzman gefangen zu nehmen. Elena nimmt sie mit zum Friedhof und begeht nach einem Anruf durch Maddox, einem von Klaus' Hexenmeister, Suizid. Von Maddox und Greta Martin wird der Geist von Klaus auf Alarics Körper übertragen. Zum ersten Mal trifft Klaus (in Alarics Gestalt) Elena im Geschichteunterricht. Beim Mittagessen erzählt ein von ihm manipuliertes Elena schließlich, dass ein Typ namens Klaus mit ihr den "letzten Tanz" haben will. Klaus hat sich offiziell in Mystic Falls zu Wort gemeldet. Auf der abendlichen Party manipuliert Klaus einige Jungen, dass sie Jeremy verprügeln sollen. Er wird aber von Stefan und Damon gerettet. Als Teil seines Planes erzählt er Elena und Bonnie, Klaus habe Jeremy. Er offenbart sich und sagt, dass Bonnie auf seiner heutigen Abschussliste steht. Bonnie kämpft gegen Klaus und fügt ihm sichtlich Schmerzen zu. Sie bricht jedoch zusammen und Klaus verschwindet, weil sie tot zu sein scheint. In "Klaus" wird mehr über seine Vergangenheit offenbart, auch dass der Sonne und Mond-Fluch eine Fälschung ist und auf Klaus der wahre Fluch liegt. Klaus in persona erscheint nur am Ende dieser Folge, als er seinen echten Körper zurückerlangt. In "Der letzte Tag" trifft er auf Damon und Alaric im Grill. Damon bittet ihn um Aufschub für das Ritual, doch dieser rät ihm lieber nichts Dummes anzustellen. Später kommt er, um Elena, die mit Stefan einen letzten schönen Tag verbracht hat, zu holen. Zurück bei Katherine fragt er sich, wo Maddox so lange bleibt. Damon tritt ein und erzählt ihm, er habe seinen Hexer getötet, seinen Vampir (Caroline) und seinen Werwolf (Tyler) befreit hat. Doch Klaus entgegnet Damon, dass, wenn man seit 1000 versucht, einen Fluch zu brechen, lernt, für Reserve zu sorgen. Nach diesen Worten überwältigt er Damon. Katherine erzählt ihm, nachdem er wieder aufgewacht ist, dass Klaus Jenna in seiner Gewalt hatte. In "Das Ritual" beginnt er den Fluch zu brechen. Der Fluch wurde vom Mondstein entfesselt. Jules, die als Werwolf geopfert werden solle, sah ihre Chance und wollte fliehen. Klaus hinderte sie daran und riss ihr das Herz heraus. Der erste Schritt war getan. Stefan kam, um sich im Austausch gegen Jenna opfern zu lassen. Doch Klaus meinte, es sollen seine "drei Göttinnen" sein. Er machte Stefan durch einen Pfahl bewegungsunfähig. Währenddessen wollte Jenna Greta töten, doch Klaus stoppte sie, drehte sie herum und pfählte sie. Es war Zeit für den letzten Schritt. Er dankte Elena und trank ihr Blut, bis sie starb. Er fühlte, dass er sich verwandelte, doch wurde von Bonnie überrascht. Sie brachte ihn an den Rand des Todes und Elijah sollte den Job erledigen, seinen Bruder zu röten. Er flehte ihn an und versprach ihm, ihn zu seiner Familie zu führen. In "Auferstanden von den Toten" wacht Klaus unbekleidet im Wald auf. Elijah sagt ihm, er sei zwei Tage ein Wolf gewesen und könne es jetzt kontrollieren. Klaus ging mit seinem Bruder in sein Haus, wo Stefan auf ihn wartete. Zuerst kümmerte er sich aber um das Versprechen, das er seinem Bruder gegeben hatte. Er neutraliserte ihn und legte ihn in einen Sarg. Nun war er mit ihnen wiedervereint. Er schlägt Stefan einen Deal vor. Wenn er Blut trinkt und wieder zu einem Ripper wird, gibt er ihm sein Blut, das einen Werwolfs-Biss heilt. Stefan trinkt Unmengen an Blutbeutel. Als Klaus sieht, dass er nachgibt, schickt er Katherine an, Damon das Heilmittel zu geben. Sie geht fort, bringt ihm das Mittel und flüchtet, da er sie nicht maniupuliert hat. Klaus unterdessen erklärt Stefan, dass ein wahrer Ripper die Jagd genießt und bringt ihm ein Mädchen. Stefan beißt sie und beide verlassen die Stadt. Staffel Drei Klaus suchte einen Werwolf namens Ray Sutton (der ist schwul) und fand ihn in Tennessee, wo er von ihm den Standort seines Rudels wissen wollte. Nachdem er zuerst zu Damon gehen wollte, da dieser einen Hinweis auf seine und Stefans Aufenhaltsort gefunden habe, sollte Stefan mit ihm reden und Klaus gab Ray sein Blut (Lecker!) und tötete ihn, sodass er ein Hybrid werden würde. In "The Hybrid" fand er Rays Rudel und verwandelte sie in Hybriden. Doch etwas schien schiefzulaufen, da die Hybriden aus den Augen bluteten und sie Schmerzen hatten. Schließlich flüchtete Ray und der von ihm bei dem Versuch, ihn einzufangen gebissene Stefan musste ihn töten, um seinen Bruder zu retten. Klaus war am Ende wütend, weil er alles getan habe, um den Fluch zu brechen und eigentlich in der Lage sein sollte, Hybriden zu erschaffen. Doch er gab Stefan sein Blut, um den Werwolfsbiss zu heilen. In "The End of the Affair" sah man Klaus und Stefan in Chicago auftreten. Sie suchten eine Hexe namens Gloria, weil Klaus sie fragen wollte, warum seine Hybriden starben. Sie erklärte sie bräuchte dazu einen Talisman, den Klaus' Schwester Rebekah bei sich habe. Da er sie aber neutralisiert hatte, musste er sie wiederbeleben. Stefan fand heraus, dass er in den 20ern mit Klaus befreundet war und sich in seine Schwester verliebt hatte. Es kommt heraus, dass Klaus Stefan manipuliert hatte, als sie vor Mikael flüchten mussten. Als Rebekah erwacht ist, bringt Klaus Stefan dazu, sich an beide zu erinnern. In "Disturbing Behaviour" hat Klaus eine Affäre mir Elena. Er liebt sie und versucht Stefan zu töten.Damon vergnügt sich indes mit Caroline. Am Beginn von "The Reckoning" trifft Klaus auf Elena und fragt sie, warum sie noch immer am Leben sei. Er manipulierte Dana und Chad, zwei Schüler, zu bleiben. Von Rebekah ließ er sich Tyler bringen, gab diesem sein Blut und tötete ihn. Bonnie trug er auf, eine Lösung zu finden, damit seine Hybriden nicht sterben. Später kommt Stefan, um seine Loyalität zu beweisen. Er sagt, Elena war ihm nicht mehr wichtig. Doch als Rebekah Elena biss, wollte Stefan Klaus angreifen, woraufhin er ihn manipulierte, bedingunslos zu gehorchen. Unter Klaus' Manipulation tötete Stefan Dana und Chad. Klaus setze die Uhr an, und wenn die Uhr abläuft, muss Stefan sich von Elena ernähren. Da Elena es schafft, zu fliehen und Stefan sich umbringen wollte, manipulierte Klaus ihn, und zwang ihn, jegliche Menschlichkeit abzuschalten. Klaus verfrachtete die blutende Elena ins Krankenhaus, wo ihr Blut abgezapft wird. Denn dem Hybriden ist klar geworden, dass ihr Blut gebraucht wird, um seine Spezies zu begründen. Mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis wurde Tyler zum ersten erfolgreichen Hybriden Klaus'. Den ankommenden Damon wollte Klaus töten, doch als dieser behauptete, Mikael sei auf dem Weg, flüchtete Klaus. In "Homecoming" wird Klaus von Stefan angerufen, und dieser teilte ihm mit, dass Mikael tot sei. Nach einem Gespräch mit Rebekah am Telefon versprach er, zurückzukommen. Am Homecoming-Tanz tauchte er dann mit einigen Hybriden auf. Er erklärt dem anwesenden Stefan, dass er seine Familie wiedervereinen will, nun, da Mikael tot sei. Später lief ihm auch noch Katherine, die sich als Elena ausgab, über den Weg. Ihr erklärte er, dass seine Hybriden Damon töten werden, falls er versuche, ihn zu vernichten. Später redet er mit Mikael am Eingang des Lockwood-Anwesens, in dem der Tanz stattfindet. Mikael fordert seinen Stiefsohn auf, das Haus zu verlassen und ihm gegenüberzutreten. Klaus entgegnete, dass durch ein Fingerschnippen sich seine Hybriden auf Mikael stürzen werden. Mikael macht Klaus klar, dass Hybriden von Urvampiren manipuliert werden können, da sie halb Vampir sind. Daraufhin bringt Mindy "Elena" herbei und Mikael droht, sie zu töten, was das Ende seiner Spezies bedeute. Klaus meint, er solle es tun, denn nachdem Mikael tot wäre, bräuchte er keine weiteren Hybriden. Dieser machte seine Drohung war. Im selben Moment wird Klaus von Damon mit dem Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz in den Magen getroffen. Bevor Damon den Pfahl durch sein Herz stoßen konnte, hielt Stefan ihn ab. Klaus nimmt den Pfahl und rammt ihn Mikael ins Herz. Dieser geht darauf in Flammen auf. Klaus hält sein Versprechen gegenüber Stefan ein und dieser bekommt seine Freiheit wieder. In der letzten Szene sieht man Klaus Rebekah anrufen. Er wird von Stefan angerufen, der ihm erklärt, dass Rache ein ewigwährendes Gefühl sei. Gerade als Klaus seine Särge mit Körpern seiner Familie wegschaffen will, muss er feststellen, dass Stefan sie ihm gestohlen hat. Wütend prophezeit er ihm, dass er jede Person, die Stefan etwas bedeuteten, töten werde- Stärken und Fähigkeiten Hybriden sind, da sie aus beiden Spezies bestehen, viel stärker als Vampire oder Werwölfe. Klaus, als Urvampir zudem, ist als Hybrid stärker als seine Familie. Urvampir-Kräfte *'erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit': Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, *'erhöhte Sinne': sie können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Heilungsfaktor': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz scchwächt kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire, sowie Hybriden beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. Es ist unbekannt, ob es eine spezielle Fähigkeit ist oder aufgrund ihres Alters. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und werden ewig leben. Hybrid -Kräfte *'Werwolfsbiss': Der Biss eines Werwolfs ist mit tödlichen Folgen für einen Vampir verbunden. Es ist anzunehmen, dass der Effekt bei dem Biss eines Hybriden schneller wirkt als bei einem üblichen Werwolf+ *'Werwolfsbiss-Heilmittel': Das Blut eines Hybriden ist das Heilmittel für einen Werwolfsbiss *'Kontrolle über die Verwandlung': Hybriden können sich verwandeln, wann immer sie wollen. *'Wolfskräfte zeigen': Hybriden können ihre Wolfsaugen zeigen, wenn sie z.B. jemanden beiße'n' *'Wandeln in der Sonne': Durch ihren Wolfsteil können Hybriden ohne Schutz in der Sonne gehen. *'Lügen-Detektion': Hybriden sind in der Lage, zu wissen, ob jemand lügt. Schwächen *'Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz': ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Zurzeit ist der einzige vernichtet, als er gegen Mikael verwendet wurde. *'Eisenkraut': Eisenkraut verbrennt die Haus der Urvampire so wie die von Vampiren, jedoch heilen sie schneller. *'''Wolfs-Eisenhut: '''Da Hybriden teils Werwolf sind, ist Wolfs-Eisenhut effektiv *Der natürliche Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwährt einem Hybriden das Eintreten Kategorie:Urvampir Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hybrid Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere